Mario's House
Mario's House is a Nintendo 46 and Nintendo Cubegame game released in July 24 1:15 P.M. It is not available in stores, and copies of the game are only given to Nintendo Nsider Forum users with a birthday on February 38. Anyone who didn't have a birthday then got punched in the face. The game lets players travel through the house of Mario and Luigi, and they get to do ANYTHING they want (well...almost). The game was rated EC by the ratings people. Stuff You Get to Do Stuff in Bold'means that doing this makes your mom mad. Stuff in ''Italic''means that doing this makes your mom happy. Note that since there is no mom in the game, it really doesn't matter. *'Buy a present for yourself and don't share it with anyone even Luigi *''Buy a present for mom and dad'' *''Do your homework'' *'Dance on the table' *''Plant flowers in the garden'' *''Mow the lawn'' *''Rake the leaves'' *'Slam the door' *'Color on the walls' *'Pee on the walls' *''Go pee in the toilet'' *'Go pee in the sink' *''Eat food'' *''Go to sleep'' *Play video games *Hide under the bed *Go on the telephone **Call the Pizza man **''Call your momma'' **''Call your pappa'' **Call Luigi, even if Luigi is right next to you **Call the weather man **Call random numbers. **Call yourself. **'Make prank calls to everyone you know but yourself' *''Make a card for Santa Claus!'' *'Go to the computer against your mom's orders.' **Surf the internet. **'Hack people.' **Go to Forums. ***'Spam forums' ***Make actual posts. **Go to random sites **'Go to bad sites' *''Clean your room'' *'Throw a bomb' *'Throw Luigi' *'Throw yourself' *Get a boo boo *''Make your mom breakfast'' *'Pee in the breakfast and give it to your mom' *''Invite your best friend Pickle'' to a tea party *'Eat your best friend Pickle at the tea party' *'Eat Luigi's food' *'Online date' *Wear clothes *Pick the clothes you want to wear *'Run naked in the backyard' *'Eat poop' *'Run naked on the street' *'Go Poopoo on your pet cat' *'Watch A Bad Dream on Elm Street.' *'Be naked' Forums and internet Since you can go in the Internet in this game, this game has some sort of connection between the computers and game. Because if you choose to go to the internet, you can actually surf the internet! Really! Also the "Go To Random Sites" option lets you go to a random site. Even ones that have bad stuff. Also if you go to forums you don't have to create an account. It makes an account for you and picks a totally random name from Potato Boy to Fat Girl. How this game caused the origin of insane guy Insane guy was once normal then he played this monstrosity and he didn't know of this "rule" thing and thus was angerd at the mom giving these to the bros. and became insane. Triva this game is hated by everyone only one guy was brave enough to finish the game. the song is a smash hit ranking #2 on the list. BREAKING NEWS!!! A SEQUEL HAS BEEN MADE FOR THIS SONG!!! Category:Shames Category: Best Shames